


Different Worlds

by A3nt_m3lody



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr: multifandom-imagines-things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A3nt_m3lody/pseuds/A3nt_m3lody
Summary: I wrote this like two years ago I think. So, of course, this sucks





	1. And you are...?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two years ago I think. So, of course, this sucks

“Who are you?”

“Supergirl.”

“Wait who?”

“How do you not-- Oh. Oh boy…” Supergirl sighed as she slowly floated to the ground. This was the second time someone from another earth entered National city. At least she had a bit more experience now.

Supergirl stared at the catsuited woman before moving her hand to what the stranger could guess an earpiece and spoke. “J’onn, do I bring her in?”

_ “She could be an alien, proceed with caution.” _

“Hey lady!” The stranger said to the girl of steel. The stranger knew that Supergirl was contacting someone, she just hoped it wasn’t any government. She can’t deal with more government going after her.

Grabbing the girl of steel’s attention, she took a deep breath and sighed. “Listen, I don’t know what is going on. All I know is that I’m not home. Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to go back.” The stranger stated, turning around. Though she knew the costume looked ridiculous, the stranger knew never to judge people by how they looked.

The girl of steel zoomed in front of the stranger, startling her to the point where she used her powers. She had quickly raised her hands and fired a shockwave to the girl of steel, sending her tumbling down.

“Jeez, don’t scare people like that! Who are you anyway?”

“As I said,” supergirl started, dusting herself off like it was nothing, “I’m Supergirl. And I need to bring you in.”

“Sorry but I don’t have time to deal with you.” The stranger said, before hearing an engine in the distance. Turning around, she saw black SUV’s coming her way. She cursed internally and began slowly backing away.

“Sorry, don’t think so.” The stranger said coldly, before raising her hands out towards supergirl, sending the same force from before to the girl of steel. Supergirl noted that the second wave of whatever that is was, was stronger than before. ‘ _ The first one seemed like a warning.’  _

Supergirl grunted as her body skidded onto the ground. She lifted her gaze as she heard a  _ whoosh _ in front of her. The girl of steel smiled slightly as she saw J’onn stand protectively in front of her.

The stranger looked slightly surprised but didn’t let it show. “Who are you?”

“I should be asking you that.” The martian glared, crossing his arms over his chest. His red eyes glowed for a moment as he stared at the stranger before he staggered back.

The stranger held her head in pain as her knees gave out, just as the agents in the black SUVs got out. They surrounded the stranger, their guns aimed at her.

“Don’t move!” Alex Danvers yelled, watching as the stranger tried to stand.

“Something’s not right,” J’onn muttered as he looked back at the stranger.

“Damn it. I thought the withdrawals from Hive were terrible.” The stranger mumbled though Supergirl heard it.

Walking past the martian, the Kryptonian stood in front of the stranger, mentally debating on something. The stranger looked tense, like she had been through something like this before. Not only that, but she could faintly hear vibrations around the stranger like she was causing them.

“Who are you?”

“I’m not--” The stranger began but was cut off by the martian.

“Her name Daisy Johnson. She is on the run from governments around the country on her earth.”

The stranger-- Daisy-- stared at the green alien in shock before she realized one thing he said. “Did you say  _ my  _ earth??”

“We believe you’re from another universe.” J’onn continued, carefully looking at the young Kryptonian.

Alex walked over to Daisy and cuffed her hands, slightly surprised that she wasn’t fighting back. With their guns still aimed at Daisy, she was guided to one of the SUVs with Alex getting in with her.

********

The ride had been quiet, the tension thick in the air. Once they arrived at the DEO, Daisy was lead to what she already thinks is a cell. Alex held her left arm and another agent held her right arm while other agents aimed their guns. 

She looked around, looking for any exits, computers, and all the agents occupied in their own business. Daisy analyzed each agent, guessing strengths, capacity, and stamina thanks to her powers.

“Ms. Johnson, welcome to the DEO.” J’onn stated calmly, staring at the new prisoner. Daisy’s eyes grew wide before she glared at who she thought was the director. 

“Who are you?” She demanded, staring at the director. She felt the agent to her left tighten her grip slightly.

“Stand down agent Danvers.” J’onn calmly said, looking at the agent. Daisy sighed in relief when Alex loosened her grip.

“My name is J’onn J’onzz, the director of the DEO.”

_ ‘Great, another director of a government.’ _ Daisy thought as she groaned. “Listen, I love to stay and chat, but I’m supposed to be headed somewhere. That and I don’t like governments. Well, not anymore.” She said calmly, confusing everyone.

Before they could think about what she said, Daisy used her powers to free herself from the 2 agents' grips. She punched the agent on her right in the gut quickly before kicking under their feet.

“Hold your fire!” Daisy heard J’onn yell as she ran up the stairs. Alex appeared in front of her, glaring at the woman before launching forward. They fought each other, punches and kicks blocked from each other, a few other agents jumping in before being knocked out by Daisy.   


_ ‘She’s good.’ _ Supergirl thought as she entered the main room. From a distance, she could see her sister get frustrated. She decided to step in and help out her sister. Supergirl zoomed in front of the two fighting and Alex quickly stepped back before her fist broke against her sister’s back.

Daisy didn’t stop fast enough, so she used her powers to enhance the punch, hoping that it knocked her down. When her fist came into contact with Supergirl, Daisy felt her bones hurting in the same way as before. When her powers were starting to fracture her bones. Supergirl fell back but quickly caught herself as she was about to crash into her sister. Her face hurt a lot, but feeling the sun radiating to her body made it feel better already.

“Shit, ow ow ow.” Daisy cursed and moved her hand around, trying to get the feeling back in her hand. When she realized that it was dislocated, she used her powers to pop back into place. Gritting her teeth when she heard the pop, Daisy looked back to see the same green alien from before in front of her. “Simmons is gonna end up mothering me again when I find her.” She muttered.

“Ms. Johnson, you need to calm down.” J’onn stated calmly.

“What I need to do is get out of here,  _ not _ calm down.” Daisy sneered at him. Before she could say or do anything else, Daisy felt the back of a gun hit the back of her head. The force of the hit caused her to stumble forward before her eyes rolled back. Supergirl caught Daisy quickly and looked up to see her friend Winn holding a gun in his shaking hands.

“I swear I wasn’t hiding.” He said quickly.

Everyone smiled at Winn’s awkwardness and went back to work. “Supergirl, take Ms. Johnson to a cell. Agent Danvers will accompany you.” J’onn said as he shapeshifted into Hank Henshaw once more.

Supergirl carried the unconscious woman in her arms silently, not paying attention to her sister. Even though this woman was obviously dangerous, she was pretty cute. Her short brown locks bounced with each step the Kryptonian took. ‘ _ Wait what?’ _

“Kara, you ok? You seem kinda spaced out.” Alex called to her sister, bringing the Kryptonian back to reality.

“Uh, yeah, I’m- I’m fine.” Kara stuttered as she continued walking. Once they reached the cell, Kara gently set Daisy down and walked out of the cell while Alex locked the door.

“Kara, are you really ok?” The agent said, turning towards her alien sister.

_ ‘Quick, come up with something.’ _ “I- um-- it's just that she managed to hit me with a shockwave or something. A-and the first time I fought her, it felt like she gave me a warning.” ‘ _ Not a total lie.’ _

Alex thought for a moment before nodding to her sister and glanced at the unconscious woman. The woman reminded Alex of herself before letting Kara join the DEO. Always on edge and running from something. But this woman looked like she had a lot more demons hiding in her closet. The way she fought, how tensed she was when they were fighting, how she knew how to defend herself against Kara. What stood out most to Alex, were her haunted eyes. The haunted eyes that she sees in J’onns eyes, the ones she saw after Kara was infected with RedK and lost the people’s trust, the ones that she sees in Maggie’s eyes when something from her past appears.

“I’m gonna talk to J’onn about what to do with her. And stay here, and when she wakes up, call us.” Alex said, turning back to her sister. The Kryptonian nodded absentmindedly and sat on the floor, crossing her arms as she stared at the woman.

********

When Daisy woke up, the first thing she notices is that she’s in a spacious cell. The second thing she noticed, was Supergirl sitting just outside of her cell, lazily looking down at her phone. The last thing she notices is that she doesn’t have any inhibitor gloves. ‘ _ They either don’t know about Inhumans or they’re stupid enough to not think I wouldn’t use my powers.’ _

She sat up quietly, but Supergirl somehow managed to hear her moving, because she was up in a second. Supergirl put her hands on her hips, looking intimidating. Although it didn’t work on Daisy--because she was used to being around May-- she had to admit it was cute. ‘ _ Snap out of it.’  _

“Where am I?” Daisy asked, glaring at Supergirl. The girl of steel tilted her head slightly, looking more curious than intimidating. Daisy ignored the fact that it was adorable and continued to glare at her.

“You’re at one of the DEOs cells. I suggest you cooperate with us. We don’t want to use force against you.” The heroine stated as she stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“I was told that if you wake up, I have to report it in.”   


“So what, you guys gonna interrogate me? No offense skirt, but you aren’t intimidating.” Daisy said smugly and smirked when the girl of steel blush slightly.

_ ‘Oh Rao, even Mick called me that, but it’s different when she says it.’  _ Supergirl shook her head and turned around, swiftly walking out.

“Well, that was interesting,” Daisy mumbled as she sat down on the floor. Maybe if she cooperated a little, she could be out sooner and she could go  _ home _ . Daisy decided to wait, crossing her legs as she sat on the floor.

Supergirl returned, with the agent Daisy attacked earlier and the director of the organization. The girl in the cell remained seated, staring calmly at the people in front of her.

“The only thing we know about you is your name and the fact that you aren’t on your own earth,” J’onn spoke first, grabbing Daisy’s attention.

“Didn’t that alien read my mind?”

“I only saw a few things, something is blocking me.” J’onn stated calmly, not reacting to Daisy's sudden movement.

“You're that alien?!” Kara struggled to keep a straight face while watching Daisy. ‘ _ She looks so adorable-- wait, what am I thinking?!’  _ The young heroine shook her head and refocused on the task at hand.

“I am. And I would like to know why you are on this earth.” J’onn stated seriously, crossing his arms, staring at the inhuman. Daisy furrowed her brows, crossing her arms as she stared ahead. Kara had to resist the urge to just engulf her in a hug and just  _ hold  _ her.  _ ‘I need to calm down.’ _

“I was running a lead on a group who hunt people like me. The last thing I remember was being engulfed by something that hit me from behind. You can figure out the rest.” Daisy leaned back on the wall, her arms still crossed.

“So you are a metahuman? Do you know the Flash?” Kara couldn’t help but ask. She knew there were metahumans out there, some of them not met the flash but heard the name.

“A what? What’s a metahuman? Who’s the flash??” Daisy moved forward, looking at all 3 of them. When none of them spoke again--since they were shocked-- Daisy growled and banged her fist on the glass. Kara flinched slightly while Alex and J’onn stood unfazed.

“I want to leave. Let me go.” Glaring at them, the room began shaking, and they looked around, then back at Daisy. The imprisoned woman still glared at them, her fist still on the glass.  _ ‘They’ll continue to see me as a threat if I destroy their base and escape.’  _ Deflating, Daisy returned back to the wall and slid down, her arms coming around her knees. The shaking stopped, and the 3 looked back at the girl who sat down.

“Look, I know there’s a protocol for an enhanced like me, but I don’t have time to deal with you guys. I have to go back to--” Daisy cut herself off and looked away quickly. Kara looked at Daisy sadly. No longer denying it, Kara wanted to hug the catsuited woman.

“J’onn was it?” Daisy spoke and the 3 stared at her, waiting for her to speak. “Since I don’t know when I’m returning to my earth, can I get a job here?”

“And what makes you think you can get a job here?” J’onn spoke calmly, crossing his arms as Alex and Kara stood next to him.

“I’ve been in the field before. I know how secret organizations work because I’ve on the radar before being apart of them.” Kara noted there was a hint of sadness in her voice, and judging from the looks she saw in her peripheral vision, J’onn and Alex also noticed.

After a couple of moments with J’onn staring at Daisy, the martian sighed and closed his eyes. “I’ll consider it Ms. Johnson. As of right now, you are a prisoner. If you have a problem with it, you can deal with me.” And with that, J’onn walked out, with Alex close by. They both stopped at the door when they noticed Supergirl was still standing there.

“Supergirl?” Alex called out to her sister. Alex knew there was something on her mind, and usually, they talk about it, but this time it was different.

“I’ll be fine.” Knowing her sister was concerned, Kara turned around them her signature smile. Nodding hesitantly, they both left, closing the metal door against them.

Once they were gone, Kara’s smile faded and she turned back to Daisy, who decided to ignore her. Her face was hiding her arms, the catsuit stretching and showing her muscles. Supergirl walked quietly till she was right in front of the glass prison door. Sitting down, Kara crossed her legs and patiently waited. For a while, the 2 stayed quiet, though it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. Kara hummed quietly as she fumbled with her cape, her blue eyes closed.

After some time, Daisy peeked up from her arms and saw Supergirl with her eyes closed, humming lightly.  _ ‘Why do I want to be around her?’  _ The prisoner shook her head and stood up, deciding that some tai chi would help her clear her mind. Sighing slowly, Daisy let her body move on its own accord.  _ ‘Even though I left the team, I can still sense May’s presence around me.’  _ She let out a small sigh and continued, not realizing Supergirl was watching her in amazement.

The only other person she had seen move so gracefully, and that was J’onn. He had a monk train him a long time ago. Daisy mostly likely had a mentor or something teach her for a couple of years.  _ ‘Old habits don’t die hard, I guess.’  _ she continued watching, both unaware that J’onn and Alex were watching through the security cameras.

“J’onn, I don’t like this. You seriously can’t consider giving her a job, right?” The agent looked at her father figure, watching the alien closely. He had his arms crossed as he quietly stared at the screen.

“Agent Schott, see if you can find any kind of information on her. Any little detail. Agent Danvers, come with me.” He said, before turning around and walking to his office. Winn and Alex followed his orders, the tech genius hacking his way through any and every database, looking for any information on Daisy.

Alex entered J'onn's office and patiently waited. “Alex, I understand your concern about Ms. Johnson. Which is why I want you to watch her. She clearly has field agent experience.”

“J’onn--”

“Let me finish.” he cut her off, causing her to be silent. “We need to keep an eye on her. For all we know, she could have been at the wrong place at the wrong time, which caused her to come here. If it was you going to another earth and a government detained you, wouldn’t you have done the same?”

That really made Alex think about it. As much as she hated it, J’onn was right. Sighing, she crossed her arms and nodded slightly. “Alright. But what if she doesn’t listen to what I say?”

“You just have to make sure you are the one in charge. On occasions, I will observe you both spar. Am I clear, Agent Danvers?”

Sighing, Alex straighten her posture and nodded. “Yes, sir.” She turned and walked out, leaving J’onn to his thoughts.

“Ms. Johnson, what are you hiding?”

‘~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’

Daisy had continued doing tai chi for a while, very aware that Supergirl was watching her. She didn’t care, but it was kind of exhilarating for her. Ridding of the thought instantly, she continued her tai chi, her mind going back to her family--  _ ‘no. I left to protect them. It’s better for them.’  _ Her dark thoughts continued to cloud her until a voice brought her back to reality. A sweet voice at that.

“Are you ok?” Supergirl asked, her hands close to her chest as she stared at Daisy with nothing but concern. The Kryptonian had noticed her stance had changed and a stray tear had escaped without Daisy realizing. 

“I’m fine, skirt. Just remembering something.” Daisy sighed and stopped doing her tai chi. Supergirl stared at her, her blue eyes holding nothing but concerned, which was relieving to Daisy. All she had ever gotten were hard looks, pity, distrust, until the team.

Alex had watched the interaction through the cameras, watching closely as her adoptive sister stared at the prisoner. She could tell there was already something between them, just by the fact that she knew her sister. Sighing, she walked towards where they are, her stoic face in place. Entered where they were, she saw Daisy stop stretching and straightened her posture.

“Ms. Johnson.”

“Agent Danvers,” Daisy smirked as Alex glared at her. “You really think I wouldn’t pay attention to what your boss says? I watch a lot of things. The smallest thing gives the most information.” 

“Trained well I see.”

“Survived well, you mean. Agent Danvers, I get the hostility, but based on the fact that I’m considered an unknown variable to you all, I will cooperate. It’s not like my people can find me here anyways.” Daisy shrugged and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

_ ‘Survived well.’  _ Supergirl knew what she meant, and judging from Alex’s calculated face, she knew as well. Daisy had a rough childhood. Most likely abusive parents, sudden family deaths, there were so many scenarios, but they didn’t think they were wrong. “Being an orphan teaches you a lot of things.”

So, so wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this still sucks yall

After that day, Daisy was kept prisoner for about a month, before J’onn decided she could be an agent. The only condition was that Daisy had to _share_ information. Though she hated the idea of sharing personal information, Daisy knew she needed to earn their trust.

“This is your final test. So far, you have passed with flying colors. This last one is an interrogation. Now, it can go 2 ways. You explain about your past with a lie detector test or, with your permission, I enter your mind and everything I see is not shared with anyone unless you want to share it yourself. I will be back in a few minutes to hear your answer.” J’onn stood from his chair and walked out of the interrogation room, leaving Daisy in her thoughts.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

“I can’t believe you're actually going with this. J’onn, what if she turns on us? She could be Cadmus!” Alex exclaimed once the door was closed. The martian just put a hand up to silence her. Kara was watching Daisy, listening to her steady heartbeat.

“Alex I get it, that’s why I gave her the choice. She either tells you about her past, or I enter her mind. Afterward, I want both you and Kara to watch her. She will most likely need a new life, and Kara is the best person to do so.” J’onn glanced over at Kara, who silently watched the prisoner.

Alex, knowing he was right, sighed and nodded slowly. And with that J’onn had gone back inside to the room. “Have you made up your mind, Ms. Johnson?”

Opening her eyes, Daisy nodded and nervously fumbled with her fingers. “It’s better for you to see what my past is. I figured the last time you tried, something was blocking you. I can probably control whatever could be attacking you if I stay calm enough. Before we start, can I get like a small ball of metal? Feeling the vibrations of something in my hands helps me.” The prisoner spoke softly, much to everyone's shock.

Nodding, J’onn looked at the one-way window and used telepathy to Alex to inform Winn to bring a piece of metal. “It will be here shortly. One of my agents is getting it now. Tell me, can you use your powers to detect people around you, like a radar?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“If I focus enough without any distractions, I can figure out their footsteps and if necessary, find out how to damage their bones from the leg up. It’s a skill I recently learned.” Daisy shrugged, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. Winn then entered, a metal ball in his hands. He placed the metal ball gently in front of her and smiled nervously. Daisy concluded he was the tech nerd of the group, reminding her of FitzSimmons. Once he exited, Daisy grabbed the ball and relaxed as she felt her own vibrations going back and forth.

“I’m ready.” Nodding, J’onn placed his hands on top of Daisy’s and felt the vibrations that she felt. His eyes glow red and they enter Daisy’s mind.   


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

“They’ve been like that for hours. This usually doesn’t take that long.” Alex paced back and forth, growing impatient. It had been 5 hours since either of them moved, and no one knew what to do. Alex had been so stressed, it took a call from Maggie to calm her nerves, now she was just impatient. Winn had stayed on his computer, occasionally leaving to grab food for the others. James had stopped by to see why Kara hadn’t been at work today and left with a good excuse for the new boss.

Kara was a different story.

She has been patiently sitting on the floor, waiting for them to finish. The Kryptonian had her eyes closed as she listened to Alex’s heartbeat. Then her hearing had shifted to an unfamiliar heartbeat, but it felt calming and safe. So for the past 5 hours, Kara had meditated, the heartbeat soothing her nerves.

All of a sudden, the building shook slightly and Kara and Alex jolted to action. They looked at the interrogation room and saw Daisy with tears in her eyes, holding 2 parts of the metal ball in her hands. J’onn had a sad look on his face. Gently, he placed his hand on top of her shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. “You have been through more hardships than anyone I’ve ever met. How you manage to move forward, even if it means leaving your friends behind, is remarkable.”

“You sound like him,” Daisy said softly, a small smile on her lips.

“From what I’ve seen, he’s a great man.” J’onn smiled slightly before he stood up. He looked at the one-sided window, nodding to Alex. entering the room, Alex and Kara walked behind him, waiting. “Agent Danvers here will be your supervisor, while at the DEO she will be in charge of you. If you want a normal life besides being an agent, Supergirl here can help you. Agent Schott will help you create a life here. Do you have any questions?”

“A few. First of all, your tech guy, is his algorithm top-notch? He could use the extra help in computers, and I’m a little rusty.” Daisy shrugged before slightly wincing. It disappeared before any of them could figure out why. “Second, everything that you just saw, can you not put it in any database? I want to stay a ghost, even on another earth.” She shifted slightly and Kara resisted the urge to comfort her.

“Very well. Welcome to the DEO, agent Johnson.” They shook hands before he walked off. Alex and Kara stood in the interrogation room, waiting for Daisy to speak. It didn’t take long.

“I’m guessing you think I might betray you guys? Don’t worry, I’ve had my fair share of betrayal. And besides your organization is kinda like mine.” Daisy stretched casually, like what she said was the most normal thing ever. Alex glared before sighing, uncrossing her arms.

“Since you're gonna be here and most likely gonna look for a job outside the DEO, we might as well introduce ourselves. I’m Alex and this is my sister, Kara.” The Kryptonian waved and offered a small smile, something that caught the older Danvers's attention. Daisy stared at both of them, before nodding.

“Names Daisy. I’m guessing you train me and your sister here will help find something normal. Or as normal as it is on this earth.” She said casually, looking up at both of them. Alex and Kara shared a look before looking back at Daisy. Then, Alex’s phone rang. Picking it up and not looking at the caller ID, she answered.

“Danvers.”

_ “Hey, Danvers.”  _ Alex’s face instantly lit up and she looked at her sister before quickly leaving the room, leaving the Kryptonian alone with the new agent. 

“So skirt, what do you do when you aren’t saving people around here?” Daisy asked, leaning back on her chair as her brown eyes stared at shy blue ones. The girl of steel blushed and shook her head slightly, sitting on the other chair.

“I’m a reporter for a Media company.”

“Oh, so you save people with words as well. How noble,” she smirked, watching in amusement as Kara shifted in her seat slightly. It was quite adorable to see someone else feel uncomfortable.  _ ‘It’s nice to know someone can be like this. I remember being like that when I first met--’  _ she stopped her train of thought and shook her head, looking back at Kara. The Kryptonian looked at Daisy, noting how she had closed herself off for a little bit before coming out of it.

“So Danvers,” Daisy started, smirking as Kara blushed, “when do we begin?”

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Two weeks later, Daisy is settled in and became hacking partners with Winn, close friends with Alex, Vasquez--that reminded her fairly of piper-- Kara, and Maggie, and already had  a close father-daughter relationship with J’onn. She kept her work life and social life to a minimum. The agent stayed at the DEO, with an alien named Mon-El and during her first week, taught him a lesson on not to mess with her. Even with him having powers similar to Kara, Daisy beat him easily. That’s when Kara finally admitted to herself that she had a crush on Daisy. At the beginning of her third week, Daisy was getting interviewed for a job.

Kara had helped her get a job as the new I.T. person at Catco Worldwide media. She would have been interviewed by the infamous and terrifying Cat Grant, but Daisy was being interviewed by the new boss-- bosses actually-- Lena Luthor and James Olson. Daisy wasn’t scared, kinda nervous because she wants to make a new life. Something that she hasn’t really done. SHIELD had always been working in the shadows. Then HYDRA ruined that by making themselves known, and everyone was considered a fugitive. 

Ridding of the thought, Daisy stood in the elevator calmly waiting for her destination to arrive.  _ ‘Why is this taking so long?’  _ As if on cue, the doors opened and she quickly removed any emotion from her face, like she was taught. Kara was talking to Lena and James, not noticing that Daisy was nearing the office.

“Kara,” Lena interrupted smiling the reporter’s rambling, “your friend is here.” the reporter quickly stopped talking and turned around, smiling widely, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way. Daisy’s gaze softened slightly and the Luthor heiress noticed and smirked. Lena didn’t say anything and turned her gaze to her best friend.

“Kara, can you get me and James our usual from Noonan’s? Ms.Teschmacher is doing an errand for me.” She said sweetly, glancing at James as he shrugged, knowing what she was doing.

“Um, alright. I’ll see you later, Daisy.” The blonde waved and went towards the elevator before it closed completely. Daisy sighed softly and sat in the guest chair, as James sat in the chair opposite of her and Lena stood behind James, crossing her arms. 

“So you're the new recruit at the DEO. Kara’s talked a lot about you, Ms. Johnson.” Lena smirked as she stared intensely at Daisy. But Daisy didn’t back down, she stared back with the same intensity, her face showing little to no emotion at all. James was impressed. The few people he knew that could do that were Lena-- in her moments-- Alex, Maggie, and J’onn.

“J’onn told me you're from another earth. Do you know Barry?” James asked, staring at Daisy with curiosity. The woman rolled her eyes and leaned back, tearing her eyes from the fierce stare.  _ ‘Who is this Barry guy?’ _

“I’m from a different earth. So no, I don’t know whoever this Barry is.” she said, staring at both bosses calmly. James and Lena shared a look and James shrugged. The Luthor heiress smirks and steps forward.

“Ms. Johnson, if you would please follow me. Kara is usually right about people, let’s see if she is correct once more.” The Luthor said, not waiting for Daisy to follow. James watched as both women walked away. Even with the training, he’s had at the DEO, James couldn’t hear Daisy’s footsteps. He was getting good at noticing footsteps and the only difficult one was Alex.  _ ‘Just how much training has Daisy had?’ _

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

“Thank you for your time, Ms. Johnson. You will hear from Ms. Teschmacher, James, or myself within a few days to let you know if you got the job.” Lena said calmly, Daisy walking beside her as she looked for any and all exits.

“I look forward to hearing from you, Ms. Luthor.” Daisy winked at Lena and entered the elevator. Once the doors closed, Lena smiled and entered the office, where James went over papers.

“How’d it go?” James asked without looking up. The Luthor heiress sat down in the chair Daisy was in and thought for a minute before she smiled. 

“I can see why Kara likes her so much in such a short time. She doesn’t seem like one to hurt any of us. And the fact that Alex herself already has grown to like her, it means something. This is her result of what you wanted to know. Now the decision to give her the job is now up to you.” She said, taking out the results of what Daisy had to do. “I’m going to check on Sam. Later, Olson.” the Luthor heiress turned and walked out, waving behind her.

James chuckled and looked over the results.  _ ‘These are better than when Winn did this for me. Looks like we have another hacktivist in our hands.’  _

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Daisy gracefully moved around Alex as the superior agent gave a right uppercut to her face. The agents sparred every day and it felt refreshing. For Daisy, it had been a long time since she had sparred with a superior. Alex was a good agent, but Daisy figured she had only been an agent for a couple of years. 

Alex, on the other hand, was happy. She only ever had J’onn to spar with, and seeing another person-- even if she was part alien at least-- was refreshing enough. How Daisy was an alien was a mystery to everyone but J’onn, and it intrigued the older Danvers to find out what she was. The only thing that bothered Alex, was the fact that she could sense something going on between her and little alien sister.

As they continued sparring, Daisy noticed a flash of blonde, blue and red in her peripheral vision. She quickly avoided a cross jab to the face and turned to Kara, who had silently entered the room. Daisy stood, her back to Alex, as she stared at the shy and quiet Kara Danvers, giving the older Danvers an advantage. Or so she thought.

Alex ran forward and was about to low sweep at Daisy’s feet, but Daisy--without turning around-- flipped over Alex and grabbed her arm, twisting it and buckling her legs, causing the superior agent to fall and be pinned to the floor. Alex was growling and trying to get Daisy off of her, but the ‘rookie’ didn’t budge. “Goddammit, Daisy. How did you know how to do that?”

“I did have a teacher before. She would’ve taught you a thing or two.” The young agent smirked and got off of Alex. She winked at Kara as she passed her and went over to where her water bottle was. The younger Danvers blushed beet red as she tried to forget the graceful move as she walked over to her sister and helped her up. The older Danvers looked at Kara before looking at Daisy’s retreating figure.

“I’m going to take a nap. Farewell, Danvers sisters.” She waved behind her lazily, not looking at them. Alex had a look in her eyes as she stared at her younger sister, as Kara stared at Daisy’s disappearing figure, a faint blush on her cheeks. The younger Danvers knew her sister was staring at her, so she just walked over to the bench and took her cape off and tied her blonde hair in a high ponytail. 

“Are we sparring or not, Alex?” Kara asked, completely avoiding her sister’s gaze as she walked to the center of the room. She heard Alex snicker a laugh as she typed a few things on the screen. The room began to glow a light green color and Kara felt her powers decrease and Alex waited until she adjusted to the lack of power. She hated it but knew at some point her powers would fail her and she would have to rely on her own skills.

“Let’s see what you’ve got supergirl.”

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Daisy sat on her mattress in one of the bunks the DEO had, staring at the tablet Winn gave her. She had her old laptop and phone with her, fortunately-- as well as her suit FitzSimmons made for her and the gauntlets-- so she could still see everyone’s faces. Daisy barely slept, which was normal considering all she’s been through. Lincoln’s death still hit her hard, Ward’s betrayal lingered, Bobbi and Hunter leaving, being infected by Hive,  having to leave the others to protect them. But the worst part is not being able to see them anymore now that she was on another earth. 

Only person-- or alien-- she could trust here was J’onn. He reminded her of Coulson and May in a way. It was comforting, especially when she figured out that he cared deeply for everyone as well. Winn reminded her of Fitz from when they first met, Alex reminded her of Jemma before she left. And Kara painfully reminded Daisy of Lincoln. It seemed like they have similar ghosts haunting them, but manage to smile through them. Both with dirty blonde hair, electric blue eyes, though Kara’s would shine sometimes green or become a darker blue. 

Daisy knew she liked girls. Hell, she liked Jemma for a while. Ridding of the thoughts, Daisy hacked into the DEOs cameras and saw Alex sparring with Kara. The Kryptonian-- something Daisy had learned-- had sloppy form, but Alex was teaching her basics, so it made sense. The former SHIELD agent had to admit that she liked being around the bubbly Kara Danvers, it helped with all of the ghosts she has to deal with. It was like Kara was an actual ray of sunshine, that everyone wanted to be around. She quickly understood why Alex was so protective of the young alien.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Shutting off the tablet, she turned and saw J’onn stand there, with Winn slightly behind him. “J’onn, Winn.” Daisy acknowledged them, sitting up properly.

“Daisy, we’d like to see how your powers work. What are the limits you can take, and what DNA is in your blood? I would ask for Alex, but she’s busy at the moment.” The martian said, crossing his arms. Winn was typing a few things on his tablet as he stood behind the intimidating alien.

Daisy thought for a moment. It was smart to give them what she already knew, but with Winn there, even if he was a nice guy, she can’t trust him just yet. After a few moments, she came with a decision. “Fine. Do you know a place that is secluded? Especially somewhere far from the city. You don’t want the facility or the city to be in shambles. I still don’t exactly know how far my powers can go.”  
  
J’onn nodded, understanding. “Very well. Agent Schott, prepare what you need.”  
  
“Uh, right.” The young man stated. He nervously fumbled away from J’onn after waving at Daisy. Once Winn was gone, Daisy relaxed and leaned against the bed, closing her eyes.“J’onn, is there something you have on your mind?”   
  
After a moment, J’onn moved from his spot and sat on the edge of her bed. “Being half-alien.” He started, watching the young agent closely. She still had her eyes closed and

seemed relaxed, but J’onn knew. Daisy was tense, listening closely to every word he’s saying. “Your DNA, it was human before, then something activated your power. That is the one thing I don’t understand.”   
  
There were a few moments of silence before Daisy sighed and opened her eyes. You could see the sadness in her eyes, ghosts haunting her every move. “There exists a small percentage of the population with a dormant alien gene mixed into their DNA. There’s a chemical compound that activates this gene, giving them unnatural abilities. This chemical compound called Terrigen was released into our ecosystem about a year ago now.” She said before freezing. These were the exact words she said to a former agent, Joey. How she missed her friends.

J’onn noticed this but said nothing, much to her gratitude. “The gene is passed down, no generation is skipped. We call ourselves Inhumans. So in a way, I’m part alien.” She finished, fumbling the blanket in her hands. When she began speaking, she had absentmindedly grabbed the blanket, giving her some comfort. She looked up, meeting J’onns calm gaze. He seemed to understand, much to Daisy’s shock. Not many people understood. She wasn’t fully alien, just with a bit of extra power. She just needed to make sure it doesn’t happen on this earth, it’s enough with one earth.   
  
“There are these gauntlets that help me focus my power more and do less damage to my body. During the time when I ran from SHIELD in the beginning, I did a dumb move and not used the gauntlets for a while. My bones began to shatter and I became immune to the medicine that they were developing in the lab. I got sloppy, with both staying under the radar and getting out of a situation without them being so close.” Daisy paused, now looking away from J’onn. She felt another presence but didn’t acknowledge it.   
  
“I wanted to be free of everything. Suffering, pain, losing everyone close to me. Being betrayed. I was always left alone, it was nothing new until I joined his team.” She said, moving her gaze away from J’onn. “Daisy, I can’t imagine what you are going through. Coming to another earth. There must be a threat in your world. Breaches don’t just open like that.”  
  
“There is a threat. I was facing it before the breach opened. J’onn, I can’t get close to everyone here.” Daisy said, her voice soft as she looked everywhere else but J’onn.  
  
The martian tilted his head, staring at the young agent. “Daisy,” he said with authority, and Daisy had no choice but to look at the alien, “it helps to have allies in an unknown area, especially when you enter from another universe. We cannot choose where we end up most of the time, but it helps to adjust and looking for a way to go back.”  
  
Daisy looked away then, guilt and dread slowly consuming her. “I can’t go back. And I can’t stay here forever. Wherever I go…” she trailed off, not finishing her sentence. Daisy doesn’t anyone else to die for her,  _ because  _ of her.

“Daisy--”

“No J’onn.” Her voice was stronger now. She needed to tell someone at least about it. Even if J’onn has seen her mind, there were a few things she doesn’t want anyone to know. Like how she betrayed her friends, killed her lover, and just ran away from  _ everyone. _

“If it comes down saving your agents lives over mine, you take that chance. I can’t have more lives at stake because of me.”

“Why are you telling me this?” J’onn was confused. He had read everything in her mind, and yet, she was saying something that he didn’t know.

“I didn’t want you to see a few things. If you knew everything, and what was said about my past, you wouldn’t want here.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“Because… Wherever I go, death follows.”


End file.
